Steve
Steve is a supporting character on The Toad Show and a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. He is a member of the Killer Koopas and is in an alliance with Blooper, Boo, and Dry Bones. Biography Steve was once a happy and upbeat goomba. He would play and have fun with all the goombas in his village. One day, Mario came by and stomped his entire village, Steve included. He survived with major head trama but the rest of his village didn't. Since then he has worn a spiked cap to protect himself from Mario's boots of evil. Steve became depressed and went to find a new place to live. He bought a house in Mushroom Village. Poor Steve became lonely so he rented out his room. Toad moved in with Steve and annoyied the crap out of him. Personality Steve used to be happy but is now a frail shell of the goomba he once was. He is annoyied 24/7 and is very grumpy. After his village was destroyied, Steve went into a deep depression. He is one of the grumpiest characters on The Toad Show. Toad doesn't help either, annoying the crap out of him without even trieing. Steve flips out and yells at people alot. He can be nice to people when he wants but this is uncommon. Steve is also very lazy and rarely does any work to help people. Relationships Steve has few friends due to his anger management issues. Boo, Dry Bones, and Blooper like him and are in an alliance with him in Toadal Drama Island. Steve kind of likes Toad but is often annoyied by Toad. They have a Squidward-Spongebob relationship. Daisy is also a good bud of his though she too can bug him. Petey is also very kind to the goomba. Trooper and Steve are implyed to have a friendship and even a gay relationship. The rest of the characters dislike him. Yoshi finds him very annoying. He hates Mario for what he did to his village. The rest just dislike his attitude. Trivia * Steve is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of The Toad Show, The others are Toad, Mario, Bowser, Toadette, and Trooper. * Steve's voice is a deeper version of Larry and Kamek's and an non-echoed version of Dry Bones'. * Steve used to have a high pitched voice similar to yoshi's until ILVGwebmaster thought that a crackly one fit more. * In original drafts of The Toad Show, Steve was ment to be in Kino's place as Toad's pet. * It is stated in his Toad Show Interview that the reason for his depression was the death of his little fluffy bear, however this is false. He made this up to make himself believe this was the reason for his depression when in reality it was his city being destroyed. * Steve along with Morton and Birdo are the only non-antagonists who have an everyone conflict, however he has many more friends than the other two do. Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:Supporting Cast Category:Killer Koopas Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Toad's Band